Storms
by Narwhalious
Summary: It was supposed to be a quiet trip to Hogsmeade, that was all. But when a snow storm forces Harry and Draco to take up refuge in the Three Broomsticks, will too many firewhiskeys blur not only their minds but their hatred for each other as well? Drarry.


**'Olo there! This is my first Drarry fic, so go easy. Or don't. Or do. Even though I've been a HP fan most of my life, my writing skills are a bit shabby, so if you feel the need to flame like a freaking fire, please do. I love making fun of people through the Internet, especially flamers. Sorry it's so short though. I tried, I really did… but it didn't work. And I'm lazy…**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or places you may find in this fanfiction. They all belong to the extraordinary J.K. Rowling. I DO own a pair of nifty Potter glasses that I got from the cinema. But that's all.  
>Have fun!<strong>

"A-and so then the unicorn replies, "Guess what, folks! I'm a frog too!" Malfoy burst into a fit of giggles as soon as his joke was finished, his slightly bloodshot eyes focused on the person in front of him.

Harry smiled tightly, inwardly cursing himself for getting the Slytherin drunk. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he was starting to regret even going to Hogsmeade.

It was winter and the annual Hogsmeade trip had been rescheduled too many times to be counted, due to the frigid cold and piles of snow everywhere. Hoping for a warmer day to go, the teachers had politely told the 6th years that they would have to wait. But waiting was hard, especially for teenagers. A slightly warmer day came by and the trip was scheduled for then. Unfortunately, most of the students got so tired of waiting, they canceled. The only ones on the trip were Harry, Hermione, Seamus, Luna, Katie Bell and of course, Malfoy. Being surrounded by people other than Slytherins upset him greatly, but being the stubborn pure-blood he was, went anyways.

Everything had gone great for the first couple hours. Harry, Hermione and Luna were browsing the shops, enjoying themselves immensely. Harry suggested they all go to the Three Broomsticks Inn for some butterbeer to end the day. They agreed and ushered him on, saying they had to do something and would be there shortly. He left, feeling a bit bummed out that they were being so secretive but respected the girls privacy all the same. That was when the storm started.

The air turned icy and Harry nearly slipped twice in his rush to get inside. He brushed himself off and sat down, ordering a butterbeer as he waited the storm out. It had been 2 hours since then and the storm hadn't even let up a bit. It almost seemed to be getting stronger. The shutters were clacking noisily and the bartender at the Three Broomsticks told everyone not to leave. Snow was quickly piling up outside and Harry only hoped that Luna and Hermione had managed to get inside in time.

The doors suddenly crashed open and in came Draco Malfoy, soaking wet and snarling. Brushing the snow off of his jacket, he trudged over to the stool, sliding gracefully onto it before giving a curt nod to the bartender to hook him up with some firewhiskey. He took a shot before turning to face Harry.

"Potter," he growled, eyes narrowing, "What are you doing here?"

Harry merely shrugged and pointed towards the door.

"In case you haven't noticed, _Malfoy_," he said the name with as much sarcasm he could manage, "There is a storm going on and I'd be daft to go outside. I took refuge in here just like you."

His only response was a glare and a snap of his fingers, ordering a second shot. Harry also ordered one, figuring it couldn't hurt.

He couldn't be more wrong.

With every shot, Draco was slowly getting drunker, getting louder and getting too close for his own good.

"Do ya get it, Harry?" Malfoy laughed excitedly, teetering on the edge of his seat. "Tha-that crazy unicorn! He's a horse, not a frog!"

"Yes yes, great joke Malfoy." Harry drawled, trying to keep his eyes away from the Slytherins sparkling eyes. He had no clue what the joke was even about, but it clearly made sense to the blonde, so he decided to play along.

Malfoy frowned at the answer. He tried to manage one of his famous glares, but ended up puffing up his eyes and making a face at Harry instead.

"You are lying, Potter, I can tell. Your eyes go all twitchy and flurpy and jumpy when you do."

Harry chuckled at that making Malfoy grin as he waved the bartender over for another glass of firewhiskey. _'That makes 9'_, Harry mentally counted. The bartender shook his head and said "Yer underage; I shouldn't even be selling it to ya. The only reason I am is 'cause yer parents are bloody Malfoys!" The Slytherin started to yell insults at him drunkenly, but the bartender paid him no mind as he turned to Harry and said "You should really get your friend outta here before he causes trouble or gets caught."

Harry got up grumbling, and pulled on Malfoys arm. The Slytherin yelped loudly, and Harry gave him a look. The blonde quieted down a bit but started up again as Harry pulled him towards the back door. Shouts of "Filthy scum!" and "My father will hear about this!" filled the air as Harry grabbed the door, pushing the Malfoy heir in first before scampering in himself. They nearly fell into each other as the door swung shut behind them. Looking around, Harry realized that they were in a small dimly lit hallway. Figuring it was how they got out, he sighed before pulling out his wand to illuminate the hall.

"Okay Malfoy, let's get back."

He turned towards the Slytherin Prince only to find that he wasn't there anymore.

"Shit. Malfoy?" he gulped. He couldn't lose the troublesome blonde, not now. Who knew what he would get into when he was drunk. A giggle from down the hallway had Harry frowning as he started down towards the sound.

"Malfoy!" He yelled, getting frustrated. Another giggle echoed off the walls in the dim hallway.

"Yeeesss Potter?" a sultry voice whispered to his right. Harry twisted around quickly, his wand dropping to the floor and rolling away. Malfoy was standing half in shadows, grinning from ear to ear, making Harry's stomach do acrobatics. Never had he seen the Slytherin like this. His face was flushed and his eyes were slightly bloodshot but sparkled with mischief. His normally slicked back white-blonde hair was fluttering around his pale face, illuminating it. Pink lips grew into a smirk and Harry couldn't stop looking. Sure, he had found the guy pretty. In fact, he was downright gorgeous. Harry had known for some time that he always fancied guys more than girls, and he found his thoughts drifting towards the Slytherin boy more and more. But seeing him like this set his entire body on fire.

"Malfoy, we need to get you back to the castle, before Dumbledore finds out." he said gently, as If he were speaking to a young child. Malfoy pouted cutely.

"But I don't want to." he said.

"Draco." he tried again, giving him what he hoped was a stern look. Malfoy only stared back, grey eyes heavily-lidded.

"Harry." he answered back, walking forward slowly. Harry backed up until his back hit the wall. Malfoy was mere inches from his face, his eyes shining brightly. Harry gulped; his eyes fixed on Malfoys pink lips.

"M-Malfoy, what are you doing?" he stuttered, trying to get away from the other boy. Said boy grabbed his arms with speed that no drunken person should have and held them against the wall.

"Call me Draco." he whispered, before letting his head fall forward, his lips barely brushing Harry's. He sighed and Harry held his breath, not sure whether he wanted to reach for his wand and get the hell outta there, or wait to see what the Slytherin would do next. Draco remains perfectly still, his eyes closed and his breathing soft. Harry took the time to really observe him. He was definitely shorter than him by a couple inches, the top of his head only reached Harry's brow. He also looked worn out, but whether it was from drinking or something else entirely, Harry couldn't be too sure. Harry opened his mouth to speak but lighting quick, the blondes lips were crushed against his, effectively removing any words from his mouth. He gasped and he felt Draco stick his tongue in, moving it around Harrys own tongue and over the roof of his mouth. The lips against his were warm and soft, easily molding to his. Harry let his eyes fall shut only for a moment before pushing the Slytherin away.

"You're drunk, Dra-Malfoy." Harry said, his eyes falling to the floor, "and if you were sober, you never would be doing this."

"Of course I wouldn't be." Malfoy replied. Harry's eyes fell shut in disappointment, until he heard Malfoy speak up again.

"I never would have had the courage to do that if I were sober!"

Harry's eyes flew open and he openly gaped at the Slytherin who was leaning against the other wall, looking away.

"You... Wha-? but I thought... You and Pansy were-" Harry stuttered, his face growing hot. Draco shushed him with a finger before a smirk placed itself on his face.

"Girls aren't my type. And Pansy is _definitely_ not my type. Besides, it's pretty hard to miss you staring at me. I could barely concentrate all through Potions with the holes you were burning in the back of my head! Snape would have killed me if I failed that course!**"**Draco paused and added in almost an after though, "Actually, it's not uncommon for people to stare at me. I AM amazing after all."

"Self-centered prick." Harry muttered, feeling extremely embarrassed that he'd been caught.

"So uh, what do we do now that all this slightly embarrassing info is out in the open?" he asked, afraid the Slytherin would burst out laughing, say it was a joke and call him Scarhead. But Draco didn't start laughing or calling him names. He just stepped up to Harry's ear and whispered, "What we should do right now, is make good use of that closet over there." before pulling a blushing Harry by the hand. Harry let himself be led off by the sexy Slytherin. Sure he was probably gonna regret it, but at the moment he really didn't care.

Somewhere else, two girls sat giggling in the snow.

"How did you do it, Hermione?" Luna Lovegood asked, still quite shocked that their plan had actually worked. Hermione grinned at her ditzy friend.

"Easy," she started, "I simply asked Professor Dumbledore to create a storm in Hogsmeade, saying that I had to study the weather pattern, and then planned for Harry to be in the Three Broomsticks at the same moment."

"Yes but how did you convince Draco to be there too?"

"Oh, that was a bit harder. I mostly guessed that Draco would head there since it's his favorite place. Besides, I heard him tell Blaise at school that he would probably spend the entire time there."

Both girls sighed happily that their matchmaking was a success. As they brushed their coats off and started to walk back to the castle, Luna suddenly turned around.

"Do you think it worked out? Hopefully they didn't just get into a brawl and ruined all our hard work for nothing..."

"Who knows." Hermione shrugged, "Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

And with that, they shivered and trudged off to the castle, complaining about the cold. Completely forgetting about two boys who at the moment, were quite warm and cosy inside a hallway closet.

**HURRAH! I love Drarry! Seriously though, I do. I might make this into a story later on, if anyone's interested. Who knows, maybe I'll leave it alone. *shrugs* I could care less.**

**I always thought that Luna and Hermione would be the perfect girls to be matchmakers. Luna seems like the type to do that.**

**Pardon the American/Canadian (yeah, I'm Canadian...) spelling. My British talk ain't so great at the moment. Don't get all pissy about it.**

**Guess what, I'll let you in on a little secret. I love reviews. Not as much as Halo or Criminal Minds, but pretty close.**

**Cheers! ^-^**

**Narwhalious**


End file.
